shockwavefandomcom-20200214-history
General Ironsides
General Ironsides is a new general serving for the US army. Though originally meant to be a boss general that was scrapped, Ironsides has undergone a complete remake and overhaul, making him unique. His specialities consist of Armor and ballistic weapons. Arsenal Structures Command Center ($2000): ''' constructs bulldozers to build structures (this US general is the only one that requires a radar dome to view map) '''Powerplant ($800): standard US power plant giving 5 power and can be upgraded to give double Barracks ($600): '''Trains US Infantry '''Supply Center ($1500): '''Uses supply trucks instead of Chinooks (requires 1 power) '''Radar Dome ($750): Allows the map to be viewed in the bottom left corner and access to the spy satellite War Factory ($2000): '''Constructs Vehicles (requires 1 power) '''Airfield ($1000): '''constructs Air Craft (requires 1 power) '''Strategy Center ($2500): '''utilizes various upgrades for units, infantry and structures. (requires 2 power) '''Supply Drop Zone ($2500): '''Calls a Paradrop of supplies every 2 minutes (produces $1500 or $1650 with the Supply Lines upgrade) (requires 3 power) '''Missle Silo ($5000): Ironside's Superweapon, which is a cluster missile that splits into 4 additional Missles.(requires 10 power) Concrete Slab ($300): 'A defence module that can be upgraded into 3 defence types *Guardian Defense Turret ($1000): Anti Armor Defense (requires 3 power) *Vaporiser Vulcan Turret ($800): Anti-infantry Defense (requires 2 power) *Gazer Aircraft Detection Turret ($400): Detects stealth and help assist air target with an air raid sound. Stores up to 2 infantry (requires 2 power) '''Phanlax System ($1000): '''Anti Air defence that shreds aircraft with high calibre bullets (requires 2 power) 'Infantry Armour Rangers ($280): 'Standard Infantry with pre-equipped bullet armour and a Light machine gun resembling the M249 SAW. Can be upgraded with advanced training and Chem Suits '''Javelin Solider ($450): ' Has more range than the missile defenders but can only target Tanks and infantry. 'Blue Arrow Defender ($150): '''Does more damage to Aircraft and can use a laser attack for better damage output but weak to everything else '''Colonel Burton ($1500): ' Hero Unit with an anti-tank sniper rifle. Can use knife for stealth attacks on infantry. can place a remote demo charge or a timed bomb and uses a heavier bullet when upgraded to shred vehicles. '''Vehicles Supply Truck ($700): Can Collect up to $375 or $420 with supply lines. Can also be equipped with 3 different drones (battle drone, hellfire drone or spy drone) Wraith ($1000): a Standard tank that can be upgraded with sabre missiles and drones Bradley IFV ($850):'' '' 'Structures' Command Center ($2000): ''' constructs bulldozers to build structures (this US general is the only one that requires a radar dome to view map) '''Powerplant ($800): standard US power plant giving 5 power and can be upgraded to give double Barracks ($600): '''Trains US Infantry '''Supply Center ($1500): '''Uses supply trucks instead of Chinooks (requires 1 power) '''Radar Dome ($750): Allows the map to be viewed in the bottom left corner and access to the spy satellite War Factory ($2000): '''Constructs Vehicles (requires 1 power) '''Airfield ($1000): '''constructs Air Craft (requires 1 power) '''Strategy Center ($2500): '''utilizes various upgrades for units, infantry and structures. (requires 2 power) '''Supply Drop Zone ($2500): '''Calls a Paradrop of supplies every 2 minutes (produces $1500 or $1650 with the Supply Lines upgrade) (requires 3 power) '''Missle Silo ($5000): Ironside's Superweapon, which is a cluster missile that splits into 4 additional Missles.(requires 10 power) Concrete Slab ($300): 'A defence module that can be upgraded into 3 defence types *'Guardian Defense Turret ($1000): Anti Armor Defense (requires 3 power) *'Vaporiser Vulcan Turret ($800):' Anti-infantry Defense (requires 2 power) *'Gazer Aircraft Detection Turret ($400):' Detects stealth and help assist air target with an air raid sound. Stores up to 2 infantry (requires 2 power) Phanlax System ($1000): 'Anti Air defence that shreds aircraft with high calibre bullets (requires 2 power) 'Infantry Armour Rangers ($280): 'Standard Infantry with pre-equipped bullet armour and a Light machine gun resembling the M249 SAW. Can be upgraded with advanced training and Chem Suits '''Javelin Solider ($450): ' Has more range than the missile defenders but can only target Tanks and infantry. 'Blue Arrow Defender ($150): '''Does more damage to Aircraft and can use a laser attack for better damage output but weak to everything else '''Colonel Burton ($1500): ' Hero Unit with an anti-tank sniper rifle '''Vehicles Supply Truck ($700): Can Collect up to $375 or $420 with supply lines. Can also be equipped with 3 different drones (battle drone, hellfire drone or spy drone) Wraith ($1000): '''a Standard tank that can be upgraded with sabre missiles and drones '''Bradley IFV ($850): '''A counterpart to the Humvee but infantry can't shoot out and can only be transported. can have TOW missles to help against aircraft and occassionally tanks. also uses drones '''Gladiator ($900): '''Anti-air with 4 autocannons that target everything and can do moderate damage to infantry. uses drones as well '''Stryker ($600): ''Ambulance counterpart. Repairs vehicles with an upgrade, can heal infantry, clears garrisons and cleans toxins and radiation. can also use drones'' Predator Drone ($850): 'Drone variant that is stronger against tanks compared to the original against infantry. '''Vulcan Tank ($950): '''Anti Infantry unit, weak against tanks and can have drone upgrades '''Mammoth (General Promotion 1 star) ($1600): '''Strongest tank, armed with dual cannons, can be upgraded with drones, sabre missiles and emergency shields to negate missiles and rockets '''Howitzer (General Promotion 1 star) ($1500): '''Artillery, can be upgraded with drones and has a long range cannon '''Tank Destroyer General Promotion 3 star) ($1500): '''Anti Tank vehicle that is strong against all vehicles and weak to everything else. 'Aircraft '''Black Widow ($1200): '''Variant of the Raptor strong against vehicles and structures '''F-16Xl ($1800): '''Variant of the Auroa Bomber, Strong against buildings '''Star Lifter ($1000): '''Can carries 12 infantry and a variant number of vehicles (eg: 2 gladiators and 2 strykers, 3 mammoth tanks, etc) Category:Generals